


牢

by Asuu



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: 柯王子





	牢

牢

 

柯蒂斯还能闻到自己身上冒出来的血腥味，尽管被血糊住的伤口已经结痂，干涸的血迹一路蔓延到地上。持续不断地刺痛他脑神经不是穿过他手臂的剑，而是那一刻杰克别过去的眼睛。他的几个侍卫把他按住，刺伤他的那个重重拔出剑，一脸挑衅地看着柯蒂斯，似乎积怨已久。但柯蒂斯根本不在意，血随着剑飙出来的时候他甚至气都没大喘一下，跪在地上没有挣扎，眼睛还停在站在不远处那个始终没有看他的人身上。

柯蒂斯往地牢的角落里挪了挪，沉重的锁链拖出响声，铐他的人把他绑得很紧，好像生怕他会撬了牢门逃跑一样。他的脑袋靠在墙上，眼睛盯着外面闪烁的火苗。他听见了声音，风声，呼吸声，和脚步声。他知道他等的人来了，不会有错。

那个人打开了牢门，一步一步走近角落，他蹲下来，价值不菲的斗篷拖在地上，手里杯子中的水晃出来了一些，淋湿他的手。他双手握住杯子，生怕再洒掉一滴，递到柯蒂斯干裂的嘴边，但没有得到回应。杰克等了一会儿，举着杯子跪到地上，更方便他前倾身子。

“柯蒂斯，”杰克小心地用杯壁碰到他的唇上，那里有几道裂开的血痕。“求你了。”

他的声音在安静的空气里颤抖得显而易见，柯蒂斯终于抬起睫毛看向他。像获得了什么准许，杰克稳住手里的杯子，贴着他的唇倾斜。

他的注意力全在那一杯水上，盯着它直到最后一点都被喂进了柯蒂斯嘴里。然后杰克去帮他解他身上的锁链，始终没有抬头看柯蒂斯一眼。那些锁链缠绕得太杂乱，柯蒂斯又不配合，维持着原来的姿势靠在角落里，眼睛直勾勾盯着在他身上动作的人。杰克伸手去他的身后摸锁头，柯蒂斯还是没有动，杰克倾身去拽他后腰的锁，动作可谓狼狈又难堪，勉勉强强把锁从他身后拉出来，用钥匙打开，一圈一圈解下来，丢进一旁的灰土里。

“柯蒂斯……”他在呼吸声里用气音叫他的名字，下一秒背撞上粗糙的地面，枕在柯蒂斯流出来的血上。他胸口的衣服被扯破，露出柯蒂斯留在上面的那些痕迹，因为日子的前后而深浅不一。柯蒂斯在地牢里冻得冰凉的手贴上他的皮肤，杰克在他身下抽着气发抖，潮湿阴冷的地牢和他身上散着寒气的男人，他的颤栗却不仅仅是因为感到寒冷。

通常杰克是那个更冷的人，冬天他爱贴着身上总是暖烘烘柯蒂斯，在别人看不到的地方把手伸进他的衣服里。柯蒂斯由着他，当然了，他是他的贴身护卫，王子要他做什么都可以。可他不仅仅是个护卫，所有人都心知肚明，包括杰克的父亲。他在自己的父亲那里受尽侮辱，但他最在意的不是这个，他害怕他父亲对柯蒂斯不利，所以他父亲再怎么过分他都能忍。他暗地里做了很多事去保护柯蒂斯，唯恐有人危害到他；他也表现得并不在乎柯蒂斯，只当他是可有可无的情人之一，这样就不会有人抓他的把柄。

所以，当他知道柯蒂斯是他父亲从小就安插在他身边的眼线的时候，他什么也没说，什么也没做，装作不知情地度过了三年之久，直到事情不得不被摆到明面上。

他随时能回忆起证据一样样呈现在他的眼前时的场景。柯蒂斯在那天的晚些时候终于找到他，他在花园的角落里发呆，被从背后抱住也没有反应。柯蒂斯把他翻过来，担忧地看着他苍白的脸色，杰克却在短暂地怔愣后朝他笑了，把脸埋进他的肩膀长长地叹气，说自己只是好累。

“记得我们小时候常在花园的各个角落里躲着侍女们玩吗？”杰克问。他七岁的时候柯蒂斯就陪着他了，没人确切地知道柯蒂斯多大，包括柯蒂斯自己。杰克只知道这个比他高却清瘦的男孩比他大上几岁，是个可怜的孤儿。后来他被培养为他的贴身侍卫，发誓要一辈子效忠于他。

“当然记得。”柯蒂斯把他整个搂进怀里，晚上的风很凉。杰克又问，“你会永远守在我身边吗？”

“当然，当然。”柯蒂斯没有犹豫地回答，他拉开两人的距离，把杰克微凉的手包进自己手里。“到底怎么了，发生什么了吗？”

杰克摇摇头，重新躲进他怀里。“还是那些事罢了。”杰克意义不明地说，柯蒂斯只当是他父亲又为难他，把人搂得更紧。

“疼吗？”杰克舔上他重新崩开的伤口，舌头接住涌出来的铁锈味，鲜红色的血覆盖暗色的结痂，血流到他的下巴上，把他半张脸都染脏。柯蒂斯重新把他按倒，用牙撕扯他血红的唇，然后谁也分不清爬满两人嘴唇的到底是谁的血，他们才心满意足停了下来。

柯蒂斯在他上方喘着粗气，杰克看不清他的脸。他的袍子垫在身下，但是被按在粗糙的地面上还是很疼，一定红了。没错他娇生惯养，平时柯蒂斯连他坐硬凳子都要把自己的披风解下来给他垫着，所以他又怕疼又怕冷，有人把他照顾得太好了。

而现在这个人把他按在阴冷的地牢里，衣服扒了一半，咬得他嘴唇流血。杰克舔了舔自己的唇，抬起手摸他杂乱的胡须，移到他额头不知道什么时候磕出来的伤上。他的手指浮在空中，没有真的落下去，柯蒂斯靠近一点，他就退后一点。柯蒂斯的脸背着光面色阴沉，他从未在杰克面前露出过的凶狠的样子让杰克觉得自己会轻松地死在这里，但他一点也不害怕。

“你是来干什么的呢，殿下？”上一次听到柯蒂斯的声音就仿佛在上个世纪，真相是过去才不过两日。他因为握剑布满茧的手掌攥住杰克的手腕，再用力一点就能捏断，而杰克只是看着他，扇动的鼻翼显露出他真的在疼。

“错了，现在应该叫陛下——那么陛下，你是专门过来让我操的吗。”他表现出惊讶，因为压在杰克身上他能感觉到，躺在下面的人某个部位起了反应。杰克终于做出了试图抽回手的动作，他被压疼了，男人按住他的手，膝盖抵在他硬起来的胯部，歪了歪头笑了：“原来你喜欢这样，粗暴点是吗，嗯？是我以前误会了。”

“我来这里是因为，这里是我的，你也是我的。”杰克扭着身子躲他的膝盖，没有成功，声音痛苦地从嗓子里挤出来，“不管你活着还是死了，你都是……我的……”

“是啊。”柯蒂斯移开腿，不等杰克缓过气，他把人翻了过来，从背后压住他。“我一直都是你的，从上到下。”他一把扯掉杰克的裤子，以及自己的，阴茎在他饱满的屁股肉上恶意地戳弄几下，看着它凹陷下去。“这是你最喜欢的部分。”

他们做过太多次了，没人数得清。从他们还不懂事起，到他们有了性的需求，他们总是在一起的。杰克的身体早就习惯了他，那该死的过于习惯，简直是条件反射，这副身体很清楚自己要被操了，比它主人自己要兴奋得多。

——但没有哪次是这样的。柯蒂斯直接把自己涨大的阴茎顺着两团肉中间挤了进去，那穴口温顺的接受了它，强迫自己一点点把它吃了下去，但不代表它的主人不疼。杰克趴在地上，手紧紧攥着身下的斗篷，青筋在手背上凸起。他弯曲的腿磨在地上，已经没功夫去在意会破皮，杰克全身都在抖，一直到柯蒂斯进到最深处，他才把忍在喉咙里的啜泣声放了出来。

他们在性事上向来很疯，什么花样都玩过，但柯蒂斯永远不会真的伤到他。现在杰克觉得自己在破裂，在流血，而他是共犯，因为他甚至没有提出异议。柯蒂斯按着他操了一会儿，捞起他的腰把人翻了过来，正面朝上。很好，他还硬着，没人照看的性器耷在腹前，柯蒂斯当然知道，他光是被插就能射，根本不用碰前面。

杰克被泪水糊得看不清画面，他被压着腿根重新进入，腰悬空着，不过多久就酸麻得不像自己的。他被翻过来之后就没再流泪了，侧着头不看身上的人，无焦距地往牢里更黑暗的角落里望去。他咬住唇，努力不让自己叫得太难听，那里已经伤痕累累，不介意再多一点。

高潮来临的时候杰克抽搐着腿肚子向上挺腰，但柯蒂斯甚至没让他好好射完，他掐住杰克的阴茎，拇指按住往外吐着精液的洞口，更用力地操他。杰克终于哭叫出来，挣扎着扭腰，他剩下的那点玩意儿在柯蒂斯握着的手指缝隙中一点一点流了出来。杰克勉强射完了，或者说流完了，完全没了力气，瘫软在地上流泪，胸口的起伏都显得很安静。但他依然被拎着一条腿干，男人撞在他屁股上啪啪声比刚才更大。

“不，不要了……”杰克仰着脑袋摇头，发丝被汗水黏在脸上，他被顶得不断耸动，呜咽声断断续续。

“你说了不算。”上方的声音残忍地回答他，“杰克本杰明。”

没了声音，柯蒂斯射在他身体深处，看着他的精液从红肿的肉穴里流到毛茸茸的斗篷上，他粘上那些液体，手指重新捅回试图合拢的洞口，仅用手指又让他高潮了一次。

杰克无意识地又在摇头，在柯蒂斯把他抱起按在自己又硬起来的阴茎上的时候。他闭着的眼睛流下两行泪，抱着自己的身体在柯蒂斯怀里哆嗦。他能找到安全感，在这个男人怀里，他埋在柯蒂斯胸前，被从下往上操着，哀求又竟然满足地叫他的名字。

“柯蒂斯……”他恍惚地抱住他，声音介于清醒和朦胧之间。“你会永远陪着我，你说过……”意识昏沉，杰克便没了刚才的样子，他就像以前那样，抱着柯蒂斯撒娇，在温存里祈求几句不真实的承诺。

“我从来没有想过食言。”在怀里昏睡过去后，柯蒂斯在他耳边轻声说。


End file.
